Revenge 2
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: Its been 2 month since Lucy's death, and Gru's not gonna let Shannon get away with this. Its time for him to get his revenge. Sequel for my story, Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the sequel for my story called ****_Revenge_****. Its okay if you don't read it first, you'll understand the story. But its better to read the first one, I think. Anyway, I'm sorry if I have bad grammar, I'm not from America. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Gru's P.O.V.

Its been a month since Lucy's death.

Everything's changed. The girls aren't as cheerful as they used to be. Even Agnes lost her favorite pink crayon and just said: "Oh. Its just a crayon."

Margo manage to hide her sadness, and I am very proud of her. She talk normally, and didn't get too emotional like her sister, Edith. Edith changed too. She talk a lot with a cheery voice , but when something's not right for her, even if its such a small thing like there's no cheese on her pizza, she'll lock herself in her room. But Margo, she act like nothing happens. But every night, when I come to their room, I can hear Margo's soft sobs.

The minions are happy, but not as happy as they usually are. They stare a lot.

Even Kyle miss Lucy. She use to stroke his fur and feed him with his favorite snacks. She didn't scared at him, unlike most people.

Shannon really ruin everything. I thought someday, when the girls are grow up, they can have the house and we'll move to somewhere quiet, without anyone disturbing us. It would be so... Perfect.

"Gru?" Margo's voice snapped me to reality. "Y-yes?" I ask. "You miss breakfast." She said. "Oh! I'm sorry. So you wait for me?"

"No. I make pancakes."

"O-okay. Thanks, Margo. What about your sister?"

"Edith lock herself _again _because I put the strawberries before I pour the maple syrup."

"Okay. Again, thanks, Margo."

I go to the living room and see a pancake at the table. I eat it right away, and then go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Margo's P.O.V.

"I hate everything." Edith mumble, throw one of her pillow across the room. "I miss Lucy." Agnes said, hugging her unicorn. "Me too, Agnes. And you don't have a reason to hate everything, Edith." I said. Edith cross her arm and glare at me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I put the strawberries before I pour the maple syrup. At least you can still eat it and its taste the same." I said. "Lucy always-"

"I'm not Lucy! Okay? I'm Margo! Now will you please stop complaining about such small things, because I'm sure Lucy would love that!" I said, losing my temper and storm off.

After Lucy left, everything is messed up. Gru don't have breakfast with us anymore. He's always late. Agnes and Edith... Well, they're a mess too. I know as the eldest sister I have to take care of them, but this just exhausting you know.

"Oof!" I said as I bump into someone. "Can you please look at where you're going?" I said angrily as I get up. "I'm sorry." He says, and I froze. I recognize that voice.

"_You!_" I almost shout. "Hello, Margo. Long time no see."

A muscular boy with black hair stood tall in front of me. He's wearing a gray shirt inside his leather jacket, pair with black jeans and sneakers. _Antonio_.

"What are you doing?!" I ask, demand for an answered. "Just walkin' around. How about we go to park? Hm?" Antonio ask. "And then what? When I get some smoothies, you're already gone with some girl?"

"It was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you." He smile. Gosh, that smile...

No. NO. Snap out of it, Margo. He's evil.

"Whatever." I said, storm off. "In case you change your mind," He said. "Call me." He slip a paper to my hand, and walk away.

I am so done with people.

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I wanna say a special thank you for ****_Has An Account_****! Read his/her stories, they're really good! Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Edith's P.O.V.

Margo left angrily. I think she's going to a park or something. She became stressed so easily. Agnes plays with the Minions in Gru's lab, so I'm alone. Again.

"_No you're not. You have me._"

I look around, and see Lucy. Unlike last time she appeared, this time, her hair is silver with baby blue streaks, and she's wearing a black leather jacket, short black jeans, and black boots.

"Heh. Thanks Lucy. No offense, but... You're dead." I said, even though its breaking my heart. "_Well, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean you, Margo, Agnes, or Gru can ignore me. Right? Or have you?_" She ask, looking concerned. "No! Of course we're not. And we won't. Who can forget you, anyway?"

"_Thanks, Edith._" Lucy smile. "Lucy?" I ask. "_Yeah?_"

"Shannon kills you."

"_That's right._"

"You wanna go get a revenge? Haunt her or something? Because if I were you, I would."

"_I think of that a lot of time- trust me. But I don't think revenge is the answer of everything. It would only cause damage. And you're not me, so I'm not gonna haunt her or something._" Lucy smiled.

Gru's P.O.V.

After I take a bath and eat Margo's pancake, I'm back in my room.

I sit on the edge of my bed, thinking of everything Lucy and I have done.

"_You should be mad._" Lucy says.

She's not in her usual bun and turquoise dress. She let her hair down, which makes her more beautiful, and she's wearing a sweater and a skirt.

"I am." I answered. "_You know what you have to do?_"

"I know."

"_Then do it._"

Margo's P.O.V.

"And he fell to that fountain right away!" Antonio finish tell his story about pranking his dad. "That's pretty neat!" I compliment. "I know, right?"

After we finish laughing, we drink our smoothies in silence. A lot of pretty girls flirts with him, but he chose me. _He_. Chose. _Me_.

Maybe that night was just a big misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, Margo." He says, put his smoothies down. "For what? You did nothing wrong." I said, put my smoothies beside me.

"I hurt you that night. But you have to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He said, look deep into my eyes. "I know. That's just a big misunderstanding."

"You _are_ something special, Margo." He said. I notice that he held my hand, and close his eyes slowly.

So I did the same thing.

I close my eyes, waiting for my first kiss. Maybe after this he'll ask me to be his girlfriend. Gru's gotta understand. I'm 15 anyway.

"_Ahem!_" I open my eyes, and see Gru's right in front of me, nearly caught me kissing Antonio. "You go home." He says. "You,"

I can see Gru's eyes filled with anger when he stare at Antonio. "Stay away from my daughter."

I saw Antonio left. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Gru's smiling. "Are you happy now?" I snap him. "No! You almost kiss that stinky boy!"

"Yes! I almost kiss Antonio! Why the hell would you ruin it?!" I'm half shouting.

Gru look at me in surprise. He never hear me says '_why the hell_'. "You're-"

"I'm 15, Gru! I'm old enough to know who's bad for me, who's good for me, who I want in my life, and who I want to avoid! You ruin everything!" I said. I left Gru and go straight home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Margo's P.O.V.

I hate everything.

I go straight to my room, and lock myself. "Margo, sweetheart, open the door!" I hear Gru outside the door. I ignore him and continue sobbing.

"_Come on, Margo. Don't cry. Where's that strong girl I used to know?_"

I turn around and see Lucy in a nerd glasses and nerd clothing. Like me.

"Somehow she's disappear." I answer. "_Aw, come on. Is it because that Antonio boy? You know Gru just trying to protect you._"

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

"_He's a father, Margo. Its a natural thing if he want nothing but the best for you_."

"Clearly he doesn't know anything about me."

"_Its not his fault-_"

"Its his fault that you're dead."

Gru's P.O.V.

"Clearly he doesn't know anything about me." I hear Margo's voice from her room. Who is she talking to? "Its his fault that you're dead."

Lucy. She's talking about Lucy.

That's true, its my fault that she's dead. I could've take the bullet. I know the girls are better without a dad than without a mom.

I sit in the couch, thinking everything I have done. Maybe I should let Margo kiss that evil boy. This is all Shannon's fault.

I run to my lab and grab some gears. 2 loaded guns, Freeze Ray, and... Lipstick Teaser. I go to a restricted section (which isn't restricted for me, because I build it), enter my code, and take a bullet that still has Lucy's blood on it.

A bullet that took Lucy's life.

I headed to my cool motorcycle and go to Jillian's house. Since she's Shannon best friend, she'll know where Shannon is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Gru's P.O.V.

I bang on Jillian's door. No answer. "Jillian!" I shout. "Open the door!"

Still no answer.

That's it. I freeze the door with my Freeze Ray, and kick it. And I see surprised Jillian. "Gru!" She said, a little surprised. "What an... unpleasant surprise." She said, looking at her door.

"Where is Shannon?" I ask. Jillian look at me. "Wow. Don't you married to Lu-"

"Where is Shannon?!"

"I don't know." Jillian answer. "She has been disappear since the last 2 months, she didn't even return my call. And now you show up with my frozen door! What is going on?" She ask.

I didn't answer. If Jillian didn't know where Shannon is, then who knows? Right, no one. She's good at disguises. No wonder, though, she has two faces. It won't be too hard for her.

I didn't say anything, but Jillian must see the anger in my eyes.

"Come on, Gru! Don't act like she kill someone." Jillian laugh.

I glare at her. "Oh no... She did? Who?"

"Agent Lucy Wilde from the AVL. That is why I need to find her!" I said. "But you can't help me. So, good day." I say, and go back home.

Its hopeless. I was going to give up when I see Margo on the front yard. Instead of glasses, she wears blue contact lens this time. She's holding a black helmet.

I notice that she didn't tie her brown hair. She let them down. She wears jeans and leather jacket.

"Margo!" I said, run to her. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I know you're searching for Shannon, Gru." She said.

"You're right. But its hopeless. Jillian didn't know where she is."

Margo must've think to go to Jillian, because she look down at the grass, thinking. After an awkward silence, she finally speak.

"I know who might knew. But you wouldn't like it." She says. "Who?"

"El Macho."

Oh no. How is El Macho going to help me when he didn't like me?

"Not gonna work, sweetheart. He won't help me."

"But Antonio would."

"Not that psycho little devil again!" I said, then Margo glared at me. "Sorry."

"Alright. If he can help us, fine." I finally said.

I was about to drive again, to their restaurant when Margo stopping me. "I'm coming with you." She says. "No. Don't its too dangerous."

"Dad, you need a back up. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can help you." She says. "Trust me."

"Alright."


End file.
